wandering_bitchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gavin ir'Dain
Gavin ir'Dain is a very well educated, noble scion who dodged the Last War by continued enrollment at Morgrave University. After the Treaty of Thronehold, Gavin was able to graduate and join the bar. He has been practicing law In with his dwarven partner, Berram d’Kundarak, for a little over two years. Gavin is the presumptive heir to Lord Francis ir’Dain, Earl of Moonwatch, his uncle. Gavin will inherit the title and the estate unless the Lord sires a direct, legal offspring. Gavin lives on his uncle’s suite in Sharn. The Earl, Gavin's mother, his grandmother, his little brother, and his mother's cousin split the winter months in Sharn and the summer months on the family's landed estate in Moonwatch which lays on the western cape of the the Hilt river. As a presumpive heir Gavin is in a privileged but unstable place in Sharn society. Gavin was liberally educated during the near-decade he spent at Moregrave University. At different points he has focused on natural history, uncommon anatomy, political history, geography, astronomy, magic, religion & philosophy, economics, and finally law. The whole time he studied his body and disciplined his mind. Gavin spends much of his time in the office he shares with his partner in Dava Gate (an upper middle class business district) on the middle level of the Central Plateau in downtown Sharn. He spends much of his time off in the fashionable residential district in The Mithril Tower which lays directly above Dava Gate. Dava Gate is home to many legal offices and most guild halls. It borders the Citadel's Headquarters and is across the chasm from Morgrave University and the Magic Quarter. Gavin spent his privileged youth recklessly, narrowly skirting trouble with the law and high society. One of his and his adolescent friends' favorite games was spire diving. Gavin and his cohorts had easy access to emergency feather fall charms which only work in the manifest zone that Sharn is located within. The charms must be pulled within 6 seconds of of impact and they are dangerous to abuse. Daredevil divers usually down a potion of owls wisdom to help stick the landing, throw the empty bottle off of a high tower before jumping after the bottle and try to catch before both the bottle and the diver hit the ground. Gavin has somewhat of a reputation as a playboy. He tries to use his position as a presumptive heir to an Earldom to find a marriage that might cement his status. His two most notable relationships have been with Meyra d'Cannith, the founder of the Cannith Wand Brigade, and the Emilla ir’Tain Lady, the youngest member of Sharnes society's most fashionable family. The end of the courtship with Emilla was more amicable than with Meyra: Celyria ir' Tain,the matriarch of the ir'Tain family found Gavin to be an appropriate flirtation for her grand-daughter but not an appropriate partner; she put a polite end to it. The courtship with Meyra was more messy and so was the break-up. Gavin's and Meyra's relationship was mostly caused because of tensions around Gavin's refusal to serve in the Cannith Wand Brigade and his dodging the war out of a professed responsibility to his house. While both parties attempt to be amicable, there are still hurt feelings and suppressed passions on each side. Gavin does not want to go from scion to sycophant, so he takes adventuring contracts outside of his normal law-practice. If he were not to inherit his uncle’s estate and title, Gavin would be happy with a life living in his own suite of rooms in the Mithral Tower District with the status that would come with being an independently wealthy Sharnnese barrister of noble blood. Gavin will do whatever it takes to use his overly trained mind and body to afford the lifestyle he wants. Gavin has started to foster a reputation around the upper class dinner-clubs that he is willing to take contracts for unusual jobs. Gavin ir’Dain denies rumors perpetuated by Twitch of The Forged Chronicle that he is a “flesh-forged” sleeper agent created by House Cannith and is handled by Meyra d'Cannith. Ir’Dain commented to the Chronicle: “I prefer the rumors among the young women of Tavrik’s landing that I am secretly a radiant idol, though both are equally laughable.”